


For The First Time...(fanart)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU, DCU (Movies), DCU - Comicverse, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bane John Blake Batman The Dark Knight Rises, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanart I've done of Bane and John inspired by the fan-fiction "Behind The Mask" by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles <3.<br/>Truly an amazing writer!!! <3<3<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time...(fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneWhoSitsWithTurtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/gifts).



[](http://s1303.beta.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/BaneBlake_zps687ec54b.jpg.html)


End file.
